Travel To The Stars
by Star Flicker
Summary: This is a remake of the original movie. Jim is going on this trip to find Treasure Planet...and to build a little character. And of course someone always has to be there to make it worse and it's not Silver. First TP Story! Summary Sucks...Story's Better
1. Extra Luggage

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One  
Extra Luggage**

Her eyes stared at the olive colored stew. She scrunched up her nose, slightly disgusted. "Kalli, you there?" Someone called. It was Silver. The girl looked up and turned to the small flight of stairs. She spotted a metal leg walking down it.

"I'm here," She replied. Silver finally reached her with a large smile on his face. A little pink blob followed him. Morph.

"There's goin' ta be a few new passengers on the trip." He said.

"I thought it was just goin' to be us and the crew!" Kalli complained. "And now we have more luggage."

"Kalli, now be nice ta 'em. The only reason we're sailin' if for them. And one of 'em has a record; the Bad Boy type and he's here to build character."

Kalli rolled her eyes and headed towards the stairs. "Come on, Silver, you know me better then that! I'm never polite to the extra luggage." A large smirk appeared on her face as she walked up the stairs. 

Morph morphed into a little version of Kalli and went, "Extra Luggage. Extra Luggage." The same way Kalli had said it. Silver laughed and shook his head. "That girl," He muttered to himself. He turned and looked at the stew with the same disgusted look that Kalli had.

Kalli climbed the stairs up to the deck and looked around for the _extra luggage_. All she saw was the old crew. She looked around, but stayed close to the stairs that lead to the galley. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the dock again. Then she spotted two new people walking out of the Captain's office with Mr. Arrow. One was a dog-like person, but he wasn't who she noticed first.

It was a boy, maybe about her age or a year older. A small grin sprouted on her face. He was…cute! Kalli quickly shook it off. He was the Bad Boy. He was the enemy. Of course, it wouldn't be too hard to get his attention. Kalli had looks that could kill. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel and her hair was straight and blonde which went about two inches past her shoulders. Kalli had a nice hour-glass-type figure and was perfectly developed.

Kalli climbed back down the stairs and took a seat on a small barrel. At that moment the three walked in.

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables!" The boy exclaimed.

"I won't tolerate a cross word against our Captain. There is no finer officer in this, or any galaxy." Mr. Arrow scolded.

The boy reached the bottom and the first person he noticed was Kalli. His eyes widened. She was…really pretty. She had on a black and flexible skirt that stopped about an inch above her knees, a dark purple tank top and a pair of black leather books with about a two inch heel and it went about an inch under her knees.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, Sir, had I know you bringing in such fine and distinguished guests into my humble galley, I woulda tucked in me shirt." Silver said with a smile.

"Yes, this is Jim Hawkins." Mr. Arrow said, pushing Jim up a little bit. "And this is Dr. Doppler." Jim took a quick glance at Mr. Arrow then back at the cyborg who was now scanning Dilbert with his mechanical eye.

**Flashback**

"The cyborg's a'comin' for me chest!"

…

"The cyborg! Beware…the cyborg,"

**End Flashback**

"Cyborg…" Jim muttered under his breath. The cyborg hadn't heard him because Silver stuck his mechanical arm out. "Put'er there, Jimbo!" Jim just looked at him. Silver slowly pulled his arm back in and scratched the back of his neck.

Kalli got up and stuck her arm out at Jim. "Kalliandra (Kah-ll-ee-on-druh) Trysta (Try-stuh). Nice to meet you," Jim took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Kalli, I'm Ji-"

"Please, call me Kalliandra." Kalli said. Sure, she let everyone else call her Kalli, but Jim wasn't a part of _everyone else. _

Jim quickly pulled his hand away from Kalli's. "Fine, Kalli-on-DRUH" Jim and Kalli both rolled their eyes and both turned away from each other. Morph flew to Jim's shoulder and formed into a mini Kalli again. "Call me _Kalliandra_." He said in his cute squeaky voice, making Jim slightly smile. "Morph,"

"Now, Doctor, would you like to watch the launch?" Mr. Arrow asked.

"Would I!" Delbert exclaimed. He almost started skipping up the stairs. Jim tried to follow, but was stopped by Mr. Arrow's massive hand.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here, in your charge, Mr. Silver." Silver's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon, Sir b-"

"Captains orders! And make sure the new cabin boy is kept…busy." Mr. Arrow took one last glance at Kalli, Jim and Mr. Silver before he climbed up the stairs.

"Now, Jimbo, you'll be the other cabin-boy, with Kalli." Silver said. Jim and Kalli both widened their eyes.

"WHAT!" They both said at the same time. They took a quick glance at each other then looked back at Silver.

"I am _not_ working with Mr…Ponytail!"

"And I'm _not_ working with Little Ms. Attitude,"

"Well too back 'cause yer gonna." Silver said. He nodded and walked pass them and up the stairs.

Kalli stood there, her back to Jim. Jim started pacing. "I cannot believe I'm stuck with you," Jim exclaimed. Kalli turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Me? ME? What is wrong with me? You're the one with the _reputation_!" Kalli sneered.

"ME! Well excuse me slut, I didn't realize sluts had feelings!"

"SLUT! Who are you calling a slut, pajama boy? Who the hell wears pajamas on a journey?"

"Who wears boots and skirts on a journey?"

"I'm a girl, if you haven't noticed!"

"Pssh, the way your face looks, it could have fooled me!"

"What…I…excuse me! What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me!"

"I never…hasn't your damn mother taught you manners!"

"Don't talk to me like that! What are you, fifteen?"

"Yea, I am!"

"Well guess what, I'm sixteen so respect the damn people older then you!" Jim shouted. Because of all the noise and chaos up on deck, no one could hear them, even though they were screaming at the top of their lungs. Jim stormed out of the galley and stomped up the stairs.

Kalli plopped onto the barrel an crossed her arms. "Well I never…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't hurt me if you hate it! Just tell me on the...review thingy. This is my first Treasure Planet FF. R&R. I can take critisism.


	2. The Launch

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two  
The Launch**

Jim got on deck, mumbling to himself. "Who does she think she is? She's a cabin-girl for god sake! It's ridiculous, the way she treats everyone! What is her problem?"

"Well my friend, shall we raise this creaking tub?" The Captain asked Mr. Arrow who was standing beside her.

"With pleasure, ma'am," He replied. He took a deep breath and then bellowed "All hands on stations!" People started scurrying everywhere, pushing and shoving Jim. "Steady now," Mr. Arrow yelled to everyone. "Loose all solar sails!" The sails were all untied, forming perfectly, all ready and prepared. "Stand by on the braces! Brace up!"

After about a minute or so they were rising above the Montressor Space Port. They had started to move out of the space port gravity field, making the crew float. Dilbert started floating and flipping around, not sure what he was doing. Jim slightly smiled as he started floating.

"Mr. Snuff, engage artificial gravity!" The Flatulan nodded and saluted and pulled the lever which activated the artificial gravity field. The crew all came back down safely, except for Dr. Doppler who ended up landing on his back.

The Legacy started up and began its course.

Jim watched the Doctor struggle to get up in his bubble shaped suit. Eventually, he got back on his two feet.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle! Heading two one zero zero!" The Captain shouted.

"Full speed ahead, Mr. Arrow, if you please," The Captain asked. Mr. Arrow nodded then shouted into the speaking tube, "Take 'er away!" They were finally off.

Kalli climbed onto the deck once the ship was launched. She noticed Jim was quite amazed with it. She rolled her eyes. He must have never traveled.

Jim was hanging around the cargo net that was created by the ropes, watching the Orcus' swimming past the clouds. Delbert ran to the edge of the boat with his camera. "An Orcus Gilacticus!" He let out. He put the camera to his eye. "Smile!"

"Watch it, Doctor!" Kalli let out, but she was too late. Mucus was sprayed all over the Doctor. Kalli let out a little giggle. Kalli turned around and noticed Mr. Silver and the Captain talking. She wondered what about.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short. I needed this little...thing to be a chapter. R&R!


	3. Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three  
Meeting New Friends**

Jim was too caught up in the scene to even notice Kalli was right behind him. Mr. Silver walked up to them both. "Jimbo, I'd like for yer to meet two new friends." Jim's face suddenly lit up as he looked around for the two new _friends._ "Mr. Mop," He threw Jim and mop. "And Mrs. Bucket," Then he threw him a bucket.

"Yippee." Jim said under his breath. Jim noticed Kalliandra had a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh and Kalli, you're goin' to 'af to 'elp 'im." Mr. Silver said, tossing Kalli a mop. The smirk quickly faded.

Jim started cleaning up, Kalli just stood there and watched him. Jim looked up. "You gonna help me clean?" He asked.

"I am!" She exclaimed. "I'm supervising." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Everyoneon the boathas a problem." He whispered.

One of the larger members of the crew bumped into Jim. He turned around and gave him an evil look. "Watch it, twerp." Jim just looked startled.

And just Jim's luck, Mr. Scroop came crawling down from the cargo net the ropes made, heading straight for Jim. He looked Jim straight in the eye. "Cabin boys should learn how to mind their own business." He hissed.

"Why? Got something to hide, bright eyes?" Jim asked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Mr. Scroop lifted Jim up by the collar with his claw. "I don't think your ears work too well,"

"Yea, too bad my nose works fine." Jim said, fanning in front of his face as if he smelled something quite foul. Kalli hurried over to defend Jim. "Back off, Scroop!" She said. He slapped her with the other claw. "Step off, cabin-girl. This has nothing to do with you…" He turned back to Jim and lifted him even higher. "Any last words, cabin-boy?"

The rest of the crew started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Scroop was about to claw Jim to death until Mr. Silver came. He grabbed Scroop's free claw with his mechanical arm. "Mr. Scroop, you want to see what happens to a fresh perp when you squeeze real hard?" He squeezed his arm really hard, making Scroop yelp and let Jim go.

"What's all this?" Mr. Arrow asked as he walked down the stairs. Everyone quickly got in a straight line including Kalli and Scroop. "You know the rules, there be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brim for the rest of the trip." Then he looked Scroop straight in the eye. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" He asked.

Scroop took a glance at Silver then turned back to Mr. Arrow. "Transparently," He mumbled. Everyone quickly got back to their stations, leaving Jim and Silver to themselves.

Mr. Silver looked Jim straight in the eye as he picked up his mop. "Jimbo, I gave you a job!"

"I was doing it! But Kalliandra wasn't helping and that bug thing-" Jim complained until Silver interrupted him.

"Belay that!" Jim went silent. "Now, I want to see the deck swabbed spotless, and heavens if I come back and it's not…" Then he looked to Morph. "Morphy, keep an eye on this here pop. Tell me if there are any…_distractions._" Jim couldn't hear the rest because he went into a full whisper. But Morph nodded and zoomed over to Jim.

Jim watched Mr. Silver walk away and gave him a face. Morph made his big white eyes even huger then normally. What a joker. Jim rolled his eyes and started mopping.

Jim was about done cleaning when Morph started helping him by turning into a mini mop…and mopping his boots. Jim laughed. "This has been a fun day, huh? Makin' new friends…like that spider psycho." Jim asked. Morph nodded and morphed into a little version of the spider. "A little uglier," Morph popped out his eyes and went completely nuts. Jim laughed and petted the little pink thing. "And how 'bout Kalliandra," Morph turned himself into a mini Kalli.

"_Kalliandra, Kalliandra!"_ Morph repeated over and over again. Jim laughed once again.

Mr. Silver walked up from the galley with a bowl of trash. Jim quickly went back to mopping. "Thank heavens for little miracles," He said as he dumped the trash out of the boat. "Moppin' for 'ours and the boats still in one piece."

"Um…yea…you…what you did…thanks." Jim said with a small grin.

Silver looked at Jim looking somewhat concerned. "Didn't yer Da teach ya to pick yer fights more carefully?"

The smile quickly faded. Jim turned away from Silver and started mopping again.

"Yer Father not the teachin' sort?"

"No," Jim replied. "He was more of the leaving and never coming back sort of guy." Jim's back was now completely turned to Silver.

Jim didn't care to look up, he just kept mopping. "My Dad was more of the leave and never come back type."

"Oh…sorry lad,"

"Hey, it's no big deal." Jim said, setting his mop against the side of the boat, "Doin' just fine,"

"Is that so…well, since the Captain has put ya in my charge, I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head of yers to keep ya outta trouble."

"What!"

"From now on I'm not goin' to let you out of me sight."

"You can't do th-"

"You won't eat, sleep or scratch yer bum without my say so!"

"Don't do me any favors!"

"You can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This one was much longer then the first and second. Next chapter should be longer. R&R


	4. Working

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.

I'm posting this now, 1:16 AM on May 1st...because I can't post it tomorrow...or any other time in May 1st.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four  
Working**

So Jim was put to work the very next day, and with Kalli, even worse.

**First Job: Deck Scrubbing**

"Why the heck do we need to scrub the deck again?" Kalli asked as she scrubbed the deck with her little scrubber. "You already cleaned the place yesterday."

"Yea, without your help," Jim mumbled. Kalli rolled her eyes.

"Move on," She muttered to him.

Mr. Silver came walking over and Jim stood up. He had to look almost straight up since Silver was towering him. Silver pushed a bucket full of water into Jim's possession and gestured him to pour it onto the deck. Jim threw the water into the air, all of it landing on Kalli.

"AH! What the hell..." Her voice faded away. Jim laughed like crazy along with Silver. "Why did you do that?" Kalli asked sternly.

"It was an accident!" Jim said when he took a breath from laughing. The two boys still kept laughing at the soaking wet girl.

"UGH!" She yelled as she got up and headed to her bedroom. _I know he did that on purpose._ She thought.

Jim kept laughing, but didn't hear Silver laughing with his anymore. He looked up. Silver now had a stern look on his face. Jim's smile quickly turned to an somewhat mad stare as Silver kicked his scrub brush to him. Jim took the scrub, still giving Silver the evil stare and started scrubbing.

_Perfect,_ He thought, _now I need to do this all by myself._

**Second Job: Potato Peeling**

Luckily, Kalli was forced to help him, of course, she wasn't pulling her own weight. Jim started peeling his hundredth potato as Kalli walked up to him with a sack of potatoes. Jim looked up. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I've got a present for ya." She said with a smirk-like-smile on her face. Jim couldn't tell which one it was. She flipped the potato sack upside-down making potatoes fall onto and around Jim.

"What the heck!" He yelped.

"For you," Kalli said with a smile. She tossed the potato sack to the ground and headed up the stairs. "You could pull your own weight for one, Kalli-on-DRUH." He shouted at her. Jim knew Kalli had heard it, but she just didn't want to reply.

Jim looked up at the sky and sighed. He missed his Mom. He missed home. He missed the BenBow Inn. And he actually missed the cops. He wanted to go home. This trip wasn't what he wanted it to be.

The second day there was still much to do and Jim was put to work first thing.

**Third Job: Wart Picking**

Mr. Silver and Jim hung on a little board on the side of the ship early that morning. When Jim saw it, he was disgusted. "What are those?" Jim asked.

"Why, we call 'em Air Warts." Mr. Silver answered.

Jim didn't want to ask why. "So what do I do?"

"Why, you pick 'em off, Jimbo!" Jim's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't be kiddin' 'bout this." Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. He took the shovel-like tool and started picking one in front of him. He thought it was be easy. It wasn't. "Come on, Jimbo, put some elbow into it!" Mr. Silver told him. Finally, he got one off. Too bad he still had a million to go. Then we started thinking for he couldn't say anything out loud. _This trip sucks. It's my map and I shouldn't be cleaning the ship._

**Fourth Job: Knot Making**

Jim and Silver sat in the little tub in front of the boat. This was ridiculous. Jim already knew how to make stupid knots. You wouldn't be able to tie you shoe if you couldn't tie a simple knot!

"It's simple, Jimbo. Just watch." Mr. Silver took his eyes off Jim and his rope for a minute and tied the not. "There ya go." He said. He looked back where Jim had been. He'd disappeared! Silver looked around and noticed there was a knot tied around a peg around the tub. Silver looked down below and found Jim walking on the edge of the boat. Silver grabbed the look Jim had made and compared it to his. He was impressed, they were exactly the same. Jim could have made his even been better.

It had been a few weeks, maybe four or five, of doing the same thing over and over again. Silver kept teaching Jim new knots and half of them he already knew. He didn't understand why the wart things kept coming back every week! Did Silver put them there or something? And the deck kept getting dirty so he had to wash it every other day and where the heck did all of the potatoes come from? And Jim spilled water on Kalli practically every time they had to wash the deck and Kalli was beginning to think they weren't accidents anymore. But around the last week, Jim started to stop pouring water all over Kalli. Finally, he got to do something different. Of course, it was still work.

**Fifth Job: Dish Washing**

"Okay, Jimbo, you'll be doin' only one job terday ." Mr. Silver exclaimed. A small grin sprouted on Jim's face, of course, it was going to be a _big _job. "Now, yer goin' ta clean all these dishes with Kalli."

_Great, Kalli's is _going_ to help. Like I'll believe that, _Jim thought. Kalli walked in with a tub full of dishes. She dropped them in front of Jim. "Now, get ter work," Silver commanded. They both reluctantly nodded. Silver walked up the stairs and onto the deck. Kalli sighed as she grabbed a rag and started on one of the dirty dishes. Jim was somewhat startled. She was actually…cleaning? And Jim hadn't even started and she wasn't complaining. Jim decided to forget about it and start.

He grabbed a scrub brush and started scrubbing inside one of the larger pots.

After about ten minutes Jim looked up at Kalli who was struggling with some dirt stuck at the bottom of a small pot. Jim put the plate he was working on and scooted over to Kalli. "Here, let me help." Jim offered. Kalli looked up at him and handed him the pot. Jim observed it for a moment. Then he started scratching off the spot with his scrub brush. He nodded once he got it. Jim looked back up at Kalli and handed her the pot. "There you go,"

A small smile formed on Kalli's face. "Thanks,"

"No problem." Jim smiled back and hurried back to his pile of dirty dishes.

They heard footsteps. Large ones. Kalli and Jim looked up to find Silver standing in front of them. He was carrying larger and more pots and pans and dishes. Kalli looked up at him like he was kidding. He wasn't. He dropped them in front of them, making a loud thump. Jim made evil faces at Silver, took quick glances at each other, then back at Silver. He was gone. Kalli sighed and kept washing.

Jim made a long yawn and rubbed his eyes. Kalli looked up and then at the dishes. Then back at him. Kalli scooted over to Jim. Jim looked at Kalli who was only two feet away. "Jim, go take a rest, I'll finish up." She insisted.

"No, it's way too much for you." Jim told her.

Kalli shook her head. "Jim, you're tired. Besides, I do this all the time by myself." Kalli pointed out.

"Fine," He muttered. He gave Kalli his dish and got up and headed for the stairs. Jim stopped and turned around. "Oh and Kalliandra, thanks." He quickly turned back around and headed for the stairs.

"Jim!" Kalli called.

Jim turned around right before he reached the stairs. "Yea?"

"You can call me Kalli." Kalli smiled.

Jim smiled back. "Okay, Kalli." Jim turned back around and headed up the stairs. _Is this really happening? Kalliandra…Kalli was actually…nice to me?_ Jim thought. Jim looked back at her half way up. She was scrubbing the plate he had just handed to her. _Yea… she was._

Jim awoke in the middle of the night and looked around the dark room. It was light enough for him to notice Kalli wasn't in her hammock. Jim got up and stuck his feet into his boots. He pulled his coat on and hurried towards the galley.

Jim quietly walked around the boat till he reached it. He found Kalli, sitting on a stool with a large pot on her lap, her head laying on it. Jim looked around. All the dishes were sparkling and clean. A small smile crept up on his face. Her face wasn't full of anger or had a large smirk on it. It was beautiful and sweet. She had worked so hard she had fallen asleep.

Jim pulled off his coat and placed it on Kalli like a blanket. He slowly back away and headed back up the stairs. Kalli opened her hazel eyes to find Jim walking up the stairs. She made a small smile and closed her eyes once again. This time she fell a sleep with that beautiful smile on her face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do you think the plot is going a bit fast? And if you have suggestions, just tell me! Thanks. And I added a little  
fluff, but like...a little sprinkle.


	5. The Tail of the Comet

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.

A/N: So the last chapter was like...fast. But I thought it would get slightly boring if I kept saying the same  
thing over and over again. So...I did that. But this chapter is shorter.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Silver nudged Jim early in the morning. "Wha?" He muttered as he slowly opened his drowsy eyes.

"Shh, lad," Silver whispered. "Now get up, Jimbo. I wan'ta show ya somthin'."

Jim slowly rubbed his blue eyes and slipped his boots on. He yawned and straightened his hair. He looked around the room. Kalli was still not in her bed. She must have still been in the galley. Jim got up and tucked his shirt in. "Okay, show me…show me the way." Jim muttered with sleepiness in his voice. Silver nodded and headed for the deck. Jim followed the sound of his mechanical leg hitting the wood. His eyes were nearly closed and he was half awake and half asleep.

"Ugh, where are we?" Jim asked with Silver's hands now over Jim's eyes.

"Stop and wait here, Jimbo. No peekin'." Silver whispered. He walked over to the lever and pulled it down. Jim couldn't hold his curiosity any longer. Jim opened his eyes to find a long boat hovering about warm open sky. He was in a room with one long boat on each side. There were so many ropes that help on to so many different things. "Whoa," He mouthed.

Silver started untieing the ropes that held down the boat, Jim quickly rushed over to help. Silver pointed over to the other side by the ropes. "Go grab the ones over there, Jimbo." Jim didn't hesitate and leaped to the other side and untied the other two ropes. Silver jumped into the boat as Jim untied the last one.

Jim smiled as Silver lowered the boat. As Silver opened the sail, he noticed he was leaving without him.

**Flashback**

_Twelve-year-old Jim awoke from the sound of a slammed door and his mother cry. He looked out the window and found his father walking along the path out to the dock where a boat was. No, He thought as he jumped out of bed. He can't be leaving!_

_Jim hurried down the stairs and found his mother sitting at a table, weeping. He had to act quickly. He hurried out the door, the large breeze suddenly hitting his face, and ran down the path, tripping and stumbling over the stairs and rocks. No! He's climbing aboard! "Don't leave!" He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't find his voice at the moment._

_The ship started launching. He had just reached the dock. He ran to the edge as fast as he could, reached out to the ship, holding onto the pole. "Come back!" He wanted to cry. But his voice was lost. He was gone…forever…_

**End Flashback**

Suddenly he heard the engine of the boat. He looked down. Silver was signaling him with his hands to jump aboard. The smile quickly appeared again. Jim jumped down and took a seat beside Silver. "Now, to steer the thing, lad, you need to push the lever and pull it straight forward." He explained as he pointed in front of them. "Then ya need ta," Suddenly, Jim started pushing all these buttons and grabbed the two levers on each side of him and pushed it forward. "Whoa!" Silver let out as she started zooming through the air.

A large smile was upon Jim's face as he drove the longboat. It was just like solar surfing…except sitting. It was an incredible feeling.

They soared through the air for about five minutes with Silver instructing Jim on how to drive it. Jim spotted a comet, a large colorful comet. Silver laughed at Jim's amazement. Jim couldn't resist. He quickly dove left into the tail of the comet, covering both of them in a snow-like residue. But it wasn't cold, it was slightly warm. Jim and Silver laughed as they got out of the wide tail. Silver shook his head, shaking off all the snow-like flakes. Jim didn't let go of the two levers. He was having the time of his life. This was a grand moment.

They got back to the ship an hour later. They rose up into the large hole which they came out of. As they got up they spotted Kalli by the lever which operated the door. Once Jim and Silver rose to the right height, she pushed the lever up. She smiled. "So, trying to escape again, eh, Silver?" She joked.

He smiled and laughed. "Kalli…"

But Jim wasn't laughing, _again?_ He couldn't tell if Kalli was really joking or was basing her joke on something that had actually happened. But he ignored the little thought and helped Silver and Kalli secure the longboat.

Jim and Kalli walked back onto the deck and headed towards the galley. Jim was silent. Kalli had noticed. "You okay, Jim?"

He looked up from his feet. "Huh? Oh…um…yea. Fine."

"Come on, Jim, something is up."

Jim was silent. Then he looked up at Kalli…or rather down since she was shorter. "What…what did you mean…what did you mean about Silver _escaping again_?"

"Oh…um…it's nothing…it's just sort of…sort of an inside joke." Kalli explained.

Jim could tell she was lying. But once again, he ignored it. Inside joke…right. Besides, she was joking so…she could have said the same thing to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short, very short.R&R Please!


	6. The Tale of the Comet

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six  
The Tale of the Comet**

They headed down to the galley. Kalli started to cook up something while Jim sat at square table that hadn't been there the first day. Someone had put it there a few days ago.

"Achoo!" Jim sneezed. Kalli quickly turned her head. He seemed to be…shivering? Kalli got back to cooking. She quickly did it, like she was a professional. Jim watched her with amazement. She sliced everything perfectly, tossed in just the right amount, and threw everything into the bowl at the right time and into it perfectly.

After about three minutes she passed Jim a bowl full of porridge-like soup. Kalli stuck a spoon into it and took a seat across from him. Jim looked at the olive colored stew with a disgusted look. Then he looked up at Kalli. "Do you expect me to eat this? Or do you just want me to throw it back up?" He asked.

Kalli laughed. "It's bonsabeast stew…or something like that. Silver showed me how to make it. It may look disgusting, but just try it. It's good."

Jim looked at her, making sure she was serious. "Try it!" She insisted. Jim sighed and grabbed the spoon. He took the spoon and looked at the chunky olive colored soup in it. Suddenly the spoon turned pink and two big eyes popped out at it. It slipped out of his hands and turned into…Morph! Morph made a little peep and zoomed to Kalli and started cuddling with her between her cheek and her shoulder. She laughed. "Morph!"

The little pink thing smiled as he zoomed over to Jim and circled his bowl. Kalli laughed. "Morph, let Jim have it. You can have the rest out of the bowl!" Morph nodded, making another little squeak and hurried to the large bowl on the stove.

Jim laughed. "It's fine, I'm not hungry anyways." He pushed the bowl aside and looked at Kalli.

Kalli nodded and decided to give up and trying to make him try it. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. A small burp came from Morph who was lying in the large bowl. Kalli smiled as she got up and started to clean up.

"So, Kalli, you and Silver are close, huh?" Jim asked.

"Um…yea, he's sort of like a father to me. Well…sort of is the key word." Kalli said as she grabbed the large bowl and placed it by the sink. She took a quick glance at Jim then back at the bowl.

"Really?"

"Yea, I've been…sort of a part of their crew for two years now. Of course, they never include me in any of their important meetings 'cause I'm just a little cabin girl."

There was silence. Jim just watched her wash and clean up. Then Kalli broke the silence. "So, Hawkins, how is it like to live in a _real_ home?"

"Home? I wouldn't consider where I live…or lived, a home. It is more like a restaurant slash inn-type thing." Jim said.

"Well your lucky you even _had_ a place to live. 'Cause…well…" Kalli's voice faded.

"Because…"

"I've lived on a boat my whole life. Heck, I was even born on a boat."

"Really?"

"Yea, my parents…my Dad, he was the captain of the Comet."

"No way, your Dad was Captain James Trysta, the owner of _the _Comet?"

"Yup, the one and only! Some people even say it was one of the finest ships that had ever sailed in space. Of course…until the incident…"

"What incident?"

Kalli was silent for a moment. Then she replied, "Captain Flint. That's what happened…You see, my Mom and Dad were hosting this banquet on the Comet when I was six. And…Flint…Flint attacked us…because of our valuables. " Kalli walked back over to the table and took a seat beside Jim. "I remember everyone screaming. I heard gun shots and the ship was catching fire. My Mom and Dad; Emily and James Trysta, they put me on a longboat with their best friend, Alex Flimet, and a few other crew members…I can remember my Mom telling Alex to take care of me, if they..."

"They didn't make it,"

Kalli looked up at Jim from her fingers. "Yea…and…um…they never did make it. So…so Alex took me in. He was really nice, sweet and practically spoiled me to death. He was like a father to me…but it only lasted two years." She looked back down at her twiddling fingers. "He died…of old age. So…um…I was sent to an orphanage. And it…it sucked. The food was ghastly…the care-takers were so mean...and the place was completely filthy. I was stuck there 'til I was thirteen.

People came and let me stay at there house for awhile…but after about a week, they brought me back. It was either because I was too big of a hassle…or they just didn't want a screwed up girl…so I was stuck there 'til I was thirteen, so five years. Then…then I was sent to this crew…I was too old to stay there. No one would want a thirteen year old girl. Everyone wants toddlers and infants now a days. They sent me to…to be a part of this crew, to put me to work. So I then became part of…um…Silver's crew and I've been stuck with the lug ever since. And now I'm here, on the Legacy, trying to find Treasure Planet. Maybe even try to find a few treasures from the Comet."

Kalli looked up at Jim, who was now staring at something, but it was nothing. He was just…thinking.

**Flashback**

_Four year old Jim opened the book and up popped a starry night. A large beautiful boat sailed upon it. A large party was being held upon it. It was the Comet…_

**End Flashback**

"Jim?" Kalli called, waving her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Hawkins!"

"Huh?" Jim muttered, snapping back into reality.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" Kalli asked.

"Um...yea. Of course I did. I was just…just thinking."

Kalli had a smug smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a frown as she looked away from him. "You're lucky you have parents, Hawkins. A Mom…a Dad…"

"My Dad…I never really had one. Well, I did, but…he didn't act like one." Jim said, scooting a bit closer to Kalli. "He um…he left me and my Mom when I was twelve. Of course, he was a spacer, and I barely even saw him…he would come home one day…and then leave the next day. And one day he left…and he never came back."

Kalli's eyes widened. "Oh, God, Jim I'm so sorr-"

"Don't be, Kalli, I mean, you lost your Dad when you were really little."

"I know, but-"

"Kalli, it's okay." Jim reassured her, slightly laughing.

Kalli eventually smiled and nodded. "Fine,"

Jim smiled back. Eventually that started laughing, and they weren't even sure what they were laughing about.

But suddenly, they both stopped at the same time and there was a silence. Jim and Kalli

both stared at each other. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Kalli looked down for a moment at her twiddling fingers. Then she looked back up and they were both caught in the moment. Jim leaned in closer, slowly shutting his eyes. Kalli left her eyes wide open and started backing-up. Once Jim had leaned far enough, he opened his eyes. She was gone. Kalli had disappeared out of thin air. Jim looked around, but there was no sign on the blonde girl.

There was a sudden shake, like something had just hit the boat. Jim quickly got up and ran up the staircase. The sky was nice and blue like an hour ago. Now it was dark and a fiery red color . "What the hell is going on here?" He asked, not really directing it to anyone since everyone was running around the boat. Suddenly...BAM!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright...for all of you who were waiting for the romance part to kick in...it has...sort of...  
Anywho... R&R!


	7. Black Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.

This is short, I know, but it was just so you people knew that I was still writing it. The next few chapters  
shall be MUCH more interesting. Sorry for this sucky chapter...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven  
Black Hole**

Everyone ran around panicking. "Tie up the sails!" Jim heard the Captain said. Jim quickly tied themselves to a Life Line and hurried up the pole. As Jim climbed up he occasionally looked down for Kalli. He couldn't see her. Ugh. Who knew where she could have been now?

He kept climbing. Once he reached the top, he grabbed onto one of the ropes and helped tied up the sails. Jim looked around, noticing Silver tying one up. Suddenly, he slipped. "Silver!" Jim yelled over the roaring sounds the rocks made and the blasting. Jim quickly grabbed Mr. Silver's life line and used all his strength to pull him back up.

They both jumped down together and looked at the Captain for their next instruction. She had been talking something over with Dr. Doppler. She quickly turned to the crew. "Untie the sails!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her, making sure she was serious. Mr. Arrow sighed as he turned to the crew as well. "Your heard her! Untie the sails!" Everyone quickly did what they were told. Jim was about to climb once again until her heard the Captain calling, "Mr. Hawkins," She yelled.

Jim stopped and turned to her. "Make sure all the Life Lines are secure!" Jim nodded.

"Aye, Captain!" He yelled back. He quickly ran over to the mast that was centered in the boat. He ran around it, pulling every rope, making sure they wouldn't loosen. He checked them twice and looked at the sky. His eyes were filled with terror and amazement all at the same time. The rock…or whatever it was had turn into a black hole and they were being…sucked in!

And the Captain seem to be doing absolutely nothing about it! What kind of captain was she? And she was a cat for God's sake!

Jim suddenly heard an ear-shattering scream. He looked around. Where had it come from? He suddenly noticed a life line starting to tighten. And it was…Kalli's! Jim quickly ran towards where the rope was being pulled. He stood on the edge of the boat, looking over, noticing Kalli hanging on the Life Line by her waist. "JIM!"

Jim quickly grabbed her rope and starting backing up. He slowly pulled her up. Once Kalli had grabbed the edge of the boat Jim let go of the rope and helped her up. Once they were both safe on deck they stared at each other for a moment. Then Kalli quickly lunged towards him, her arms open wide, hugging him. "Oh my god! Thank you! You…I…you saved me!" She yelled.

Jim stood there for a moment, taking all of this in. In the end he hugged her. "No problem."

"You're the greatest friend a person could have!"

_Friend…_as in a pal, a buddy…as anything more. Jim lingered on this thought as they kept hugging.

They let go and both smiled at each other. Everyone looked out at the sky. They were _falling…and falling…and falling._

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" Jim could hear the Captain shout in the distance. What in the world was she planning to do?

They Legacy was being pulled in. "We're all goin' to die!" Jim could hear someone else scream. As all seemed lost…

ZOOM. The rockets suddenly burst and they were zooming away from the black hole and out of it.

Everyone watched as they flew away from the black hole and they were all sure they were safe they cheered and gathered around the Captain. She couldn't help but smile. "Head check, Mr. Arrow." She called out. She expected to hear Mr. Arrow's scruffy voice, but there was nothing. Everyone looked around.

"Mr. Arrow?"

Mr. Scroop slowly came walking in with a depressing look on his face. What was he holding in his claw? Mr. Arrow's hat.


	8. Makins of Greatness in Ya

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. All I own is this plot and Kalliandra!

This is a remake of the original movie and many parts and lines in the movie in in this. But I have added things  
and I haven't used every single line word for word.

Woo! I finally found out the word for that cargo thing after I watched Treasure Planet a million times!  
Shrouds...Shrouds Shrouds Shrouds! And sorry for the _very_ delayed update. I had to watch the movie for  
this chapter but I never had time to...until tonight!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight  
Makins of Greatness in Ya**

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." Mr. Scroop stated with sadness in his voice. He handed the Captain Mr. Arrow's hat. Captain Amelia's green eyes filled up with fear and sadness. "His life line was not secured." He said, glancing towards Jim. Jim's eyes widened. All the glee he once had was now gone. Everyone now looked at him. Jim looked up at the Captain.

"No, I checked them all!" He said, rushing towards the mast, pushing his way through the crew. Jim found one of the life lines wasn't there. Jim shook his head in disbelief. "I-I did. I checked them all, they were secure, I swear." Jim glanced back at the Captain and she wasn't pleased.

Mr. Silver and Morph glanced at each other for a moment, then they both turned to Mr. Scroop. He had a large smug smirk on his face as he stared back at them. Mr. Silver stared at him with a stern look. He had done it. It wasn't Jim's fault.

"Mr. Arrow was a…" Captain Amelia coughed, trying to find her voice and held back her tears. "a find spacer. Finer then most of us…would ever hope to be." Everyone lowered their heads in sadness…Delbert…Jim…everyone. "But he knew the risks, as do we all…resume your posts, we carry on." The Captain quickly turned around and climbed up the stairs into her office.

Kalli slowly neared him. "Jim…" She muttered. Jim couldn't believe any of this. He glanced at all the crew members for a moment, then quickly turned and run. That was all he could do to avoid the stairs. Kalli was about to go after him…but didn't, she wasn't going to help anyways.

Jim sat high up in the shrouds, fiddling with rope and looking out into the sky for those few hours. No one dared to talk to him. Night came and Jim still sat there, mad and so frustrated with himself. What was wrong with him? Could he do nothing right? Suddenly he heard large footsteps, but didn't turn to see who it was, because he knew that the footsteps belonged to Mr. Silver. Mr. Silver sighed as he sauntered over to the edge of the boat with his pipe. He looked up at Jim and sighed as he looked back down. "It wasn't yer fault ya know." He muttered.

Jim sighed. He was lying. "Why, half the crew would be spinnin' in that black abyss if not-" Jim couldn't take it anymore, even if Mr. Silver had only said a few words. He jumped down and was all frustrated with Mr. Silver.

"Look!" He said, walking closer to Silver as he slowly backed away. "Don't you get it? I screwed up! For two seconds I maybe thought that I could do something right, but…DAH!" Jim rushed to the mast for support. He was breaking down. He leaned onto it, smoothing his hair back. "I just…" He started. He shook his head and sighed. "Just forget it."

Tears filled Jim's blue-green eyes and he tried hard to hold them back. He was the reason a man had just lost a life! Who wouldn't cry?

Mr. Silver sighed as he stared at the back of the crying Jim. He slowly walked over to him and grabbed Jim's right shoulder, making Jim look at him. "Now jus' wait a minute _James Hawkins._" He said. He lowered so that their eyes met on the same level. "You got the makins' of greatness in ya, but you gotta take the helms and charge yer own course no matter the squaws. When the time comes you get to really test the cuts of yer sails and show 'em what yer made of…" He said, trying to cheer Jim up. It seemed to be working as the cyborg smiled at him. "well…" Mr. Silver stared out into the stars and softened his voice. "I hope I'm there, catchin' some of the light comin' off ya that day."

Jim was about to burst into tears as he stared up at the cyborg. Finally he fell towards him, his head hitting Mr. Silver's stomach. He just stood there, leaning into him. Mr. Silver looked around, hoping there was no one there watching them. He looked back down at Jim, hearing his sniffles as he tried to hold his tears in. Mr. Silver opened his arms and patted him on the back. "There, there lad, now that's alright, Jimbo, it's all right." The cyborg hugged the smaller boy as he tried to hold his tears back.

Suddenly, Mr. Silver noticed what he was doing, and quickly pulled away. "Now, Jim, I…I best be gettin' about my watch," He stated, fixing his black hat atop his head. "And you best be gettin' some shut-eye." Mr. Silver pushed Jim towards the direction of the lighted stairs. Jim slowly walked towards them and Mr. Silver watched him. As he reached them, Jim turned and looked at Mr. Silver. He smiled. Mr. Silver smiled back and made a small wave. Jim walked down the stairs, statisfied.

Silver sighed as Morph perched himself on Silvers finger. "Gettin' in too deep here Morphy," He muttered. "Next thing ya know, they'll be sayin' I've gone soft." He walked on to do his duties, not knowing there was a spy aloft. A large smirk formed on the creature's face.

Meanwhile, Jim had just walked down the stairs, noticing everyone asleep. Even though everyone was sleeping, it was rather noisy because of the loud snoring and odd sleep-talking mumbles. But one wasn't asleep, Kalli. She sat upon Jim's hammock, watching him walk towards her. A small grin appeared on his face as he wiped away the last of his tears from his eyes. "Hey," She muttered. Jim neared her and took a seat beside her, making the hammock swing a little.

"Hi," He said. "What are you doing still up?" He asked.

"God, you sound like my…" She was desperately wanted to say "Mom", but couldn't. "…sound like Silver." She finished. Kalli whinced as Jim smiled at her. "Are you ok?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh," Jim muttered, turning away for a moment, wiping his eyes, hoping there weren't anymore tears left. He turned to Kalli as she watched him with her soft hazel eyes. "I-I'm fine." He muttered. Kalli grinned a real grin.

"You sure?"

Jim nodded. "Y-yea, I'm good." Kalli had nothing else to say, and quickly turned away, randomly glancing at things. She finally, noticed she was sitting on _his bed_. Kalli quickly got up, slightly pink as she looked at Jim, standing there. She was surprised he wasn't laughing. He had a soft and grateful smile. "Um…well…g'night." She muttered as she headed towards her hammock which was on the other side of the room. "G'night," Jim muttered, not sure if she had heard him.

Kalli blew the gas lantern off, making that light disappear. She stood there for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. In moments it did. Kalli crawled into her cot moving around to make her comfortable.

Jim lowered himself so that he was lying in his hammock. He laid there, facing the wall, peacefully under the flatula.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for all the reviews. SHROUDS! o.o

I'll update soon...I hope. R&R.


	9. Important Info

Eek. I know, I haven't updated for a _very_ long time. I'm so sorry! My life has just been really hectic lately. I'll be on vacation for a week. I'm sorry! I swear I'll write a new chapter first thing when I get back. That's # 1 on my list of things to do.

I'm leaving July 28th…so I'll be back on August 6th (my b-day!). I promise you new chapters on August 6th no matter how tired I am. I'm sorry. **REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

I'm such a bad person.

But please don't take_Travel to The Stars_off your alert and favorite lists. Please. And thanks for all your support!

Sincerely,

Indigo Bluu


	10. Secrets Revealed

Sorry for the lack of updates. v.v I wanted to see the movie again, but I couldn't find my stupid copy and school and friends and family got in the way too. Then when I had the time, I was still searching for my copy! Then I realized I could just use a transcript off the internet... -slaps self- Sorry for the year wait people. I'll update soon! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Treasure Planet. I just own my OC and this plot.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten  
Secrets Revealed**

Jim slowly awoke to the loud flatulence-like noise from the crewman above had man. "AW!" He said as he fell out of his hammock. He wasn't going to try to get back to sleep, it was morning anyways. Jim drowsily tucked in his shirt and pulled his boots on. He noticed Morph in his little basket sleeping and snoring. He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, the little guy awoke. His large eyes opened and a grin appeared on his pink little self.

Jim smiled back as the little pink blob flew over to him. He petted him on the head and pulled on his last boot. He slowly got up and let out a small yawn, glancing around himself. Jim noticed Kalli lying peacefully in her hammock with her back to him. A small smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed his pillow and quietly slid towards her.

Finally, he lifted the pillow above his head, but suddenly, she turned in her hammock, turning to face him. Jim grew cold for a moment, forgetting to breath as Kalli tossed and turned, quietly moaning. Surprisingly, she didn't awake and Jim smirked. Before anything, he noticed something around her neck he'd never seen there before. Why had he not seen it before? It was a silver chain with a gold pendant on it, or at least half. It seemed that it had been broken in two for one side was rounded and the other had complicated curves and cracks on the side.

Jim shook it off, continuing his plan. He threw the pillow down, hitting Kalli and awaking her. She jumped and let out a small yelp. Kalli quickly sat up and saw Jim standing there was a small smirk. "You are _so_ childish!" She muttered, rolling her eyes. Jim frowned and looked down at his feet, blushing. Before he knew it he was pummeled by a pillow and heard the sound of Kalli's giggling.

Rapidly, Jim grabbed a pillow off the floor and starting whacking Kalli with it. Surprisingly, their noise didn't seem to bother anyone so they didn't care how loud they got. Besides, half were already up.

Kalli laughed as she hit Jim once more before he dashed up the stairs. "Hey, wait!" She called, chasing after him. Jim hurried around the deck and down into the galley, hoping he had lost her. He jumped into the large barrel of pulps, throwing his pillow behind it.

Jim couldn't help smiling when he heard Kalli keep calling for him. "Jim? Jim! Where are you? Come on, don't be a wimp!"

But suddenly, a large group of people walked into the galley and he was sure it wasn't Kalli. In fact, there were about maybe ten people?

His curiosity kicking in, he peeked into one of the holes in the barrel. A large mechanical leg blocked his vision.

"Silver," He said under his breath.

The many started complaining about waiting for something, but what? "There's only

three of 'em left." Silver said, trying to calm them down.

"We are wanting to move." A voice hissed.

"Scroop," Jim whispered to himself.

"We don't move 'til we got the treasure in hand." Silver explained.

"Say we kill 'em all now," Scroop muttered.

"Disobey my orders again," Silver cried, grabbing Scroop and lifting him up to eye level, "Like the stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow…"

Jim's eyes widened. Scroop had snapped Arrow's rope! It hadn't been his fault. "That little son of a…"

"And so help me, you'll be joinin' him!" Silver dropped Scroop, but even with Silver's frightening threat, Scroop still didn't seem phased.

"Strong talk," Scroop smirked as he started to walk towards the pulp barrel, "But I know other wise…"

"You got something to say Scroop?" Silver's voice softened as he carefully watched the sly creature.

"It's that boy." Silver's eyes widened suddenly. Scroop reached down into the barrel. His claw snapped twice, right in front of Jim's face, attempting to grasp a fruit. Jim, started to get panicky and held his breath so he couldn't feel it. Slowly, Jim grabbed the one beside him and lifted it up to Scroop's reach. Scroop grabbed it and pulled it up. Jim sighed with relief and looked back through the hole. Scroop turned back to Silver and continued. "Me thinks you have a…" He squeezed the pulp with his claws until a hole of juice appeared and a small stream of juice slowly streamed down the purple fruit. "…_soft_ spot for him."

"Yea!" All the rest of the crew agreed.

"Now, mark me, the lot of ya!" Silver cried. Everyone immediately quiet down. "I care about one thing and one thing only…Flint's Trove." Jim's heart started to sink slowly, but still kept an eye on Silver. "You'd think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelp?"

Scroop rolled his eyes and gave him a sly smile, "What was it now?" Scroop questioned, thinking back to the night before. "Oh, 'You got the makin's of greatness in ya,'"

"Shut your yap!" Silver snapped, "I cozied up to that kid to get 'im off our scent, but I ain't _goin'_ soft."

"What about that girl?" Scroop asked.

Silver just stopped and stared, his facial expression softening. He tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind. All Scroop could do was smirk before the lookout yelled,

"LAND HO!"

Everyone ran onto the deck and ran onto the bow. Right in front of them was what they'd been looking for, for so long. Everyone rejoiced and cheered.

Jim stayed in the barrel, his heart sinking even more, he rested into a sitting position. "All he said," He whispered to himself, "It…it was all a lie…"

Slowly, Jim got out of the barrel, feeling betrayed and confused. He leaned against the table for support and started thinking about last night. His hand pushed something over, but he didn't notice.

Silver wanted to get a closer look and felt his person. "Where the devil's is me glass?" He asked himself.

He hurried back down to the galley to find Jim standing there in front of the table. They both stared at each other for a moment in shock. "Jimbo," Silver said with a smile, "Playin' games, are we?"

"Yea," Jim muttered, acting calmly, "Yea, we're playing games."

"Oh I see," Jim slowly backed up until he had reached the table and Silver slowly moved forward, "Well, I was never much good at playin' games. Always hate to lose." Behind Silver's back, his mechanical arm turned into a gun.

"Hmm," Jim felt around the table behind him. He felt a small knife. Jim eyed Silver's leg. "Me too!" Jim exclaimed.

He lunged himself towards Silver as Silver showed his gun and pointed it at Jim, but it was too late for Silver. Jim stabbed the cyborg's mechanical leg, sending out a spray of air from where he'd been stabbed. Silver fell to his knees yelling out a painful cry.

Jim ran up the stairs and behind him he heard Silver yell, "Oh blast it all! Change in plans, lads! We move now!"

As Jim ran towards the Captain's quarters he heard the others around him cheer.

"Strike our colors, Mr. Onus." Silver commanded once he got on deck.

"With pleasures, Captain!" The little creature in the birds nest said.

Nearly there, Jim bumped into Krys with the pillow still in her hands. "Jim, what's going on?" She asked with panic in her voice.

"Just follow me, hurry!" Jim took hold of her hand and they both ran towards the Captain's quarters.

Both of the kids hurried into the quarters and locked the door shut.

Jim quickly explained what was going on to everyone.

"Pirates on my ship!?!" Captain Amelia exclaimed. "I'll see they all hang!"


End file.
